Shattered Glass Extra 2: Bella's escape
by CauseILikeEmHot
Summary: This is an extra for Shattered Glass and it won't make any sense unless you have read Shattered Glass. This is when Bella escapes the guards. Rated M for language and violence. BE SURE TO READ AN S. One Shot. Enjoy :D


**Hey everybod, this is an extra to Shattered Glass and if you did'nt read Shattered Glass then you wont get this. So if you haven't then I suggest that you read it. **

**If you guys want me to write Bella's first meeting with Chase, Ink, Nate and Jeff then just tell me and if I get at least 4 reviews telling me to do so then I will write it. **

**Now anyway this the part where Bella escapes the guards. **

**This is rated M for language and violence. **

**Enjoy! **

**Shattered Glass Extra 2: Bella's escape: **

**Bella's P.O.V **

"Isabele" My gaurd adressed.

"It's Isabella you freaking asshole!" I wanted to fucking scream in his face but I held my tounge.

He knew that my name was Isabella but he called me Isabele, like I was a pet or something that he could name. Furthermore he knew that I hated being called Isabele but he did just that.

"Isabele" He repeated with that fucking smirk on his face. I wanted to hit him so hard that nobody could even see his lips

"Patience Bella, Patience" I warned my self

"David" I mocked

"We're going for a walk Isabella. You've been a good girl. No fights and you've brought in more money than all of the girls" He said "But you need to know, you aren't escaping because Sheamus is coming too" He said.

I smirked internaly but kept my mask "Yes David" I said

"Come one" He said pulling me up by roughly yanking on my arm, almost pulling it out of it's socket.

"Son of a-" I started but clamed my mouth shut.

He pressed me to his side and led me outside. His hands lingering on unnesecary places. Sheamus stepped on my other side too.

He had baby blue eyes and a bald head. I don't even think he's Irish, I think he just took the name cause it sounds tough. He's tall- 6 2' at least- and stocked up with muscules. But the muscles were all thanks to steriods and he had a reputation of being injured easily, infact rumor was going around that Harvey- the boss, so to speak- was going to let him go if he got injured one more time. And by let him go I mean kill him, once you knew of this buisness and got involved, the only way you are getting un-involved in it is if you die, either that or you live all your life working with these goons and take their secret to the grave.

I almost gagged. He smelt worse than rotting flesh. Trust me, I'd know. When you don't behave here they chain you to a wall in a room without food or water. A girl that had shared the area with me had died on the chains and since I still had 2 days of the punishment left and they didn't pull her out, I really did get a whiff of what death smells like.

They led me to the gates and walked. When we were away from the rest I started looking for the perfect oppurtunity to act on my plan.

As soon as David leaned over to take a look at something Sheamus was showing him, I put my plan into action. I quickly pulled my make shift knife out and stabbed David exactly where I knew his kidneys were. He fell to the ground groaning in pain. Sheamus tried to grab me but I quickly ripped of the lower part of my dress and untied the rope that I had tied at my hips. I quickly used my flexibility and smaller size to my advatage and tied his hands and legs together in a hog tie. I then turned to David and pulled out my knife

"I could let you live Dave" I whispered trailed my knife at his neckline as he trembled with fear

"But you wont" he manage to choke out

I stabbed the knife in his side. "Well, who woulda thought it, you do know something about me" I said kicking him in his ribs.

"Ah, so many places to start from. Which shall I chose?" I mockingly said "How bout here!" I shouted opening a scar he had on his cheek as he hissed in pain "And how bout here" I said stabbing him in the stomach . I dropped my knife and started using my hands and feet. I kicked his face and punched until all that was left was a bloody unrecionisable mess. I then kicked his ribs until they broke

Finally I climbed on him and I could see abit of his eyes and what I saw was fear. I put my knife right above his heart

"The name is Isabella" I shouted pushing my knife into his heart.

I got up and turned to look at Sheamus who was cowering in fear. I stepped close to him

"I'm gonna leave you alive" I hissed "Do you know why? Well because I want you tell Harvey what I did, tell him that I'll be back for him and be sure to include that I will find his boss and kill him too" I hissed. I then kicked him hard, just enough to break a few ribs. Then I turned and ran in the opposite direction, looking for a car to steal.

I spotted a nice Mercedes Benz and smirked

"This should be easy" I said to myself stepping towards the car

**If that didn't make any sense to you, then chaces are that you didn't read the A/N above. **

**So anyway hoped you liked it! If you guys want a more deatailed version Bella meeting Chase, Ink, Nate and Jeff then be sure to tell me and if I get at least 4 reviews saying so then I will right it, if not then I wont.**

**Anyway, I hoped you liked this. Be sure to review and subscribe to my author alert becuase if I do the one shot showing Bella's first encounter with Chase, Ink, Nate and Jeff then you will know when it comes out.**

**-LotsaLove,**

**CauseILikeEmHoT**

**(P.S This is the car Bella steals ****.****)**


End file.
